In many industries such as electronics fabrication, laser marking/cutting/engraving and pharmaceuticals, extraction systems are used to capture hazardous particulate and gaseous/vaporised matter generated by industrial processes.
Known fume extraction systems comprise multiple graded particulate filters and a gas filter (typically activated carbon based) which are housed in a single unit, together with an extraction pump. The extraction pump draws contaminated air into the unit, through the filters to remove the contaminants and outputs filtered air to the working area.
When saturated, the filters, and in particular the gas filter, must be replaced. In environments where high rates of gas/vapours are generated, the filters will need to be replaced more often.
Applicants devised significant improvements in relation to fume extraction.